


Not a fic

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Please read if you like Steo and/or my fics.





	Not a fic

Hey, Suphomie here. 

So I've been writing Steo fanfics ever since I started shipping them in summer 2015. I love their chemistry, Stiles has always been my favorite character since season 1, and Theo's super interesting. Their relationship was always really fucked up, so I was drawn to it.

Anyways, I love writing stories for them, but ever since I finished 'Restraint' I've had a major writers block. I feel like everything I write is bad or not as good as it could be, and I especially think that no one is really interested in reading them.

But I don't want to quit writing! I actually really enjoy doing it in my downtime, and there are serious lack of Steo stories!

So, here's what I propose. On this fic write me a comment on a Steo story you want me to write. Or just any headcanons you have for Stiles and Theo together. Can be as fucked up and twisted or as fluffy as you'd like, just leave me nice long comments(I really appreciate longer ones, but any comment will do)!!! Or even comments about what you personally love about this ship, I could really use the inspiration.

Thanks a lot! 

-Suphomie


End file.
